The Computer Lessons
by ScarletGreen
Summary: The Muggle Studies professor introduces a class including the Marauders and several famous soontobeDeath Eaters to something new: the computer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And some of the random SN names, but Lyn made up some, too.  
All Dog Star: Sirius Black  
Prongest: James Potter  
Moon Star: Remus Lupin  
Rat Cheese: Peter Pettigrew  
Evans Leaves: Lily Evans  
Sniper Viper: Severus Snape  
Loco Loony Lady: Lyndotia Elumo  
Diskipable Dementoes: Reneey Umbra  
Evil Twinkle: Albus Dumbledore  
Hot Rod: Rodolphus Lestrange  
Future Death Eater: Bellatrix Black  
Galaxy Girl: Andromeda Black  
Mirror Image: Narcissa Black  
White Death: Lucius Malfoy  
Rommie's Teddy Bear: Ted Tonks  
Everybody's Business: Mary McDonald  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Today in Muggle Studies, we're going to learn about the computer!" the professor exclaimed. Everybody but Reneey, Lyn, Lily, and Severus blinked at her, dumbfounded. Reneey and Lyn looked at each other in excitement as evil grins formed on their faces.

"Now, everybody open up your laptops."

The loco loonys were the first ones that opened them; then eventually, all of the others figured it out -- after many failed attempts.

"Now I want everybody to turn on their computer, the first person who --"

Just then the starting tone plays and interrupts the teacher.

"Excellent! Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor!" she said with a smile. "As I was saying, try to figure out how to turn the computer on, if you can't figure it out just as a friend."

"Lyn...Lyn...Lyn...LYN!" Finally, James throw a rolled-up piece of parchment at her, which definitely got her attention.

"What!?" she asked. "Can't you see I'm making a password-protected screen name on my computer!?"

"But I need help!" James pleaded. "And also Padfoot!"

"Oi..."  
Lyn walked over to were they were sitting and turned their computers on.

"Thanks!" James and Sirius said appreciatively.

Pretty soon their were a thousand starting sounds, but also:

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU TURN ON THIS MUGGLE THING!?" Bellatrix yelled as she threw her computer on the floor, growling.

"Ten points from Slytherin!"

Reneey rolled her eyes and came over to Bellatrix, picked up the computer, and pretty soon the starting sound came up. Reneey walked back to her seat without a word.

"Hey do you have ya screen name an' pass done?"

"Yeah," Lyn answerd Reneeys quastion. As the teacher turned around they switched seats, looked at each other's screen names and passwords, and then switched again, grinning.

"Now, the next step is to make your own screen name and password so no one can get into your personal stuff."

Severus logged on first this time, which earned a glare from the loco loonys; he only smirked in response. Soon they logged on, too, but just then the bell rang.

"Log out, turn off your computer, and we'll countinue this tomorrow!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And some of the random SN names.  
All Dog Star: Sirius Black  
Prongest: James Potter  
Moon Star: Remus Lupin  
Rat Cheese: Peter Pettigrew  
Evans Leaves: Lily Evans  
Sniper Viper: Severus Snape  
Loco Loony Lady: Lyndotia Elumo  
Diskipable Dementoes: Reneey Umbra  
Evil Twinkle: Albus Dumbledore  
Hot Rod: Rodolphus Lestrange  
Future Death Eater: Bellatrix Black  
Galaxy Girl: Andromeda Black  
Mirror Image: Narcissa Black  
White Death: Lucius Malfoy  
Rommie's Teddy Bear: Ted Tonks  
Everybody's Business: Mary McDonald  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**All Dog Star says:** Wow, this is so awesome!  
**Prongest says:** Reneey, Lyn, we owe you.. like.. pretty much anything you can think of, really, for teaching us how to do this!  
**Diskipable Dementoes says:** anything? evil grin  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** Bad choice of words, Jamey-boy...  
**Prongest says:** I said ALMOST anything, Reneey

The group had been in class for nearly ten minutes, and already everyone -- well, ALMOST everyone -- had managed to login to their laptops and make accounts with Well, except for Reneey, Lyn, Lily, and Severus, who already had their own. At the moment, those who had managed to login were chatting on MSN Messenger, but just then --

CRASH!

**Diskipable Dementoes says:** lol  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** Honestly, what does she think she's gonna accomplish that way?  
**Moon Star says:** lol? What does that mean?  
**All Dog Star says:** She's my evil cousin, what does she care?  
**Diskipable Dementoes says:** omg, you don't know what lol means!?  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** Of course he doesn't! When has he ever had a computer, Reneey?  
**Diskipable Dementoes says:** well, lol means laughing out loud  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** And omg means nothing nice.  
**Prongest says:** Then I want to know what it means.  
**Loco Loony Lady says: **No, if Reneey tells you then I'll hex her.  
**Diskipable Dementors says:** come on lynni! you're no fun!  
**Sniper Viper says:** What in Merlin's name does Diskipable Dementoes mean?  
**Diskipable Dementoes says:** ooo you can't say that you're not loco loony!  
**Evans Leaves says:** Well, what kind of name is YOURS, Sev?  
**Prongest says:** I don't know, but it fits.  
**All Dog Star says:** I dunno, James. I think I still like Snivellus best.  
**Evans Leaves says:** Shut up, both of you!  
**Sniper Viper says:** The saying is from the mouths of babes, not from the mouths of imbeciles. Although I guess you two would qualify as both.  
**Evans Leaves says:** You too, Sev. You're not helping.

"AUGH! CURSE THIS INFERNAL PIECE OF MUGGLE CRAP!"

**Diskipable Dementoes says:** snicker  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** XD  
**All Dog Star says:** Ah, dear Bella. So good to hear her gentle tones.  
**Rat Cheese says:** What does XD mean?  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** Turn your head sideways and look at it that way.  
**Rat Cheese says:** ... An umbrella?  
**Diskipable Dementoes says:** head/desk  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** sigh  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** The OTHER way, Peter...  
**Rat Cheese says:** Ohh! I get it now!  
**Loco Loony Lady says:** Good.  
**Rat Cheese says:** It's a purse!

All was dead silence for a good ten seconds. Then, the Muggle Studies professor said loudly, "All right, chaps! Time to pack up the laptops, we'll continue tomorrow!"

In all honesty, Lyn was quite glad about it. This way, she wouldn't have to throw anything at Peter for being an idiot.


End file.
